Do You Hear The People Sing?
by xQueen-Of-Applesx
Summary: "Nothing was the same anymore after the Mockingjays rebellion and because of her we had to suffer in silence. The Capitol hated District 12 but soon I would be the one to take my revenge upon Katniss Everdeen. After all do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone so I would like to think my beta Author of Ice and Fire for correcting my grammar mistakes etc. Also, I love the musical Les Mes and if you haven't seen it you should! The title is a song from the movie :) I hope you guys like my story I'll do my best to keep it entertaining.**

 **-Sakura**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: They All Come Falling Down_**

Nothing was the same. District 12 was slowly rebuilding but most of it was still cinders and ashes from the rebellion that the beloved Mockingjay had began. The games had even stopped for two years while the citizens of Panem and the district's rebuilt their homes. Today however, that was all about to change. Mirabell Leisure, aregular civilian of District 12 had stood in the middle of what used to be her old home that was now burned to the ground by the Capitol bombs. Her hands had clenched into tight fists until blood ran down her hands. She had fallen to the ground on her knees not caring if the white dress her mother had made her had gotten dirty. Than she gave out a curdling scream of agony. Tears spilled over at the reality she was witnessing. Despair, tragedy, and horror is what describe District 12.

From the corner of her eye, a glimmer from the sun had caught her attention as she dug through the ashes to find her father's necklace still perfect lying on the ground. She picked it up as she held it between her fingers and tears glistened in her eyes "Daddy..." She whispered under her breath as she fastened the necklace around her neck. Her father had been a victim of the rebellion and she was still grieving of his death. He had sacrificed himself to save his family of two daughters, a son and a loving wife.

"Mira you shouldn't be here." She stood at the sound of her sister's voice and ran into her arms as she cried once more. Shocked and confused, Lilan was wide eyed at the sudden reaction of her sister. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and hugged her close. She couldn't blame her sister for being this upset after all, they had just lost their father "Come on let's get going mom and Rowan are going to be worried." She said a loud as her sister had wiped her eyes and nodded. The girl's walked back hand in hand to their home.

Once they had arrived their mother was the one to greet them as she gave her youngest daughter a concerned look "Mirabell why are you so dirty?" Marian Leisure had asked her as Mira gave a long look towards her mother and sighed. She knew that if she didn't tell her Lilian would "I was at the old house seeing if I could find anything that was still there." Mira explained as her mother gave out a sigh though she let it go and Lilian left her alone as well. She than took out the necklace and stared at the the engraving on the cross. She didn't notice that her brother was standing there until he said something "Isn't that dad's necklace?" She looked up and clutched the necklace tightly as she put a finger to her lips and ran inside to clean her blood stained hands.

She had hoped that Rowan wouldn't tell anyone that she had found it. She wanted something that she could have of her own from her father. Rowan had his looks,Lilian had his strength and all she had was this necklace of his. As their mother had called them for breakfast, she slowly made her way into the kitchen after she cleaned her hands and the stains off her dress. She looked at her brother who winked at her as she gave him a small smile. He wasn't going to tell and for that she was happy about.

* * *

The breakfast had been silent as she exited the house once more to meet up with two of her closest friend's Juliana and Angelina the two twin sisters she hsd gotten close to after the rebellion was over. When she arrived both had greeted her with a hug that sent the three of them to the ground "Mira!" Juliana screamed excitedly as the three of them stood once the twins got off her.

"Hello Julia and Angel." She gave both of them a small smile and the three walked into their household. Mrs. Carson was in the living room holding her baby boy in her arms as the girl's entered "Mirabell it's so good to see you doing well." Amelia Carson greeted as Mira smiled "You as well Mrs. Carson." She replied in a small voice that's when they heard pounding on the door and Mr. Carson was the one to open it "Yes hello?" He asked and the peacekeeper walked inside and pointed to the three girls "You three come with me." He ordered as Mrs. Carson looked panicked stricken but, Mirabell Juliana and Angelina followed the peacekeeper.

Once they saw where they were headed Mirabell's eyes widened "No!" She screamed as she tried to run away but the peacekeeper dragged her by her arms "No let me go!" She shouted as the woman pricked her finger and she was forced to the sixteen year-old girl's section where tears spilled out her eyes. Juliana and Angelina stayed by her and the three held hands as they spotted their families and Mirabell had spotted her sister in the eighteen year old section.

A Captiol citizen appeared on stage with blue hair and a bright colored outfit, she could also spot Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark on the stage as well and her hands clinched into fists. This was all her fault and she hated her! They had to suffer because she rebelled "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 77th annual hunger games my name is Donika Meister and I will be District 12's's escort this year as usual ladies first." Mirabell watched in horror as the lady with pink long fingernails dug around the bowl and pulled out a single slip of paper. Donika slowly unfolded it and Mira's hands began to shake until Juliana glanced at her and gave her a reassuring smile "Mirabell Leisure!" Donika shouted through the microphone. Mirabell had let go of Juliana's hand and slowly walked the parted way towards the stage she could hear the shouts and screams of her mother but she couldn't even look at her.

She stood still and didn't speak when Donika welcomed her "Now for the boys." Mira slowly began to clench her hands into fists. Katniss could see the anger the girl held and she probably knew the anger was hinted towards her and she couldn't even blame the girl.

"Aston Thornhill!" Mira finally looked up and spotted a boy with raven black hair ascending for the stage. She knew him to, he was the one who always hung around her brother before this rebellion started he was a year older than her. "Well now you two shake hands." Donika said and the two teens did just that.

When they were taken inside the justice building Mirabell saw nothing but red behind her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So the hunger games have quit for two year's. But, President Snow returned them with Katniss &Peeta as mentors. Mirabell holds a grudge against Katniss and with this grudge will she be able to win?**

 **-Sakura**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two sorry for the delay in this chapter Katniss and Mira interact with one another as well as Aston and Mira.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two-Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer**_

The train ride was boring for Mira, everyone kept quiet well except for Aston and Peeta. Katniss tried to start a conversation with her but Mira only ignore the Mockingjay. A sigh escaped her lips as she nibbled at a blueberry muffin watching the boys talk. Many times she thought about joining in on the conversation but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Alright little missy enough with the attitude you have to start talking." Daniks told Mira as Mira gave her a cold look "Why should I talk to the girl who had my father killed?! " Mira shouted and stormed off away from the three, Aston was going to follow but Katniss shook her head and went after Mira herself.

Lying on her bed, Mira clutched the necklace around her neck tightly the one thing she had left to remember her father by. A knock was heard on the door but Mira only ignored it, she knew the person would just walk in anyway without being invited. Slowly the door creeper open and in came the girl she loathed Katniss Everdeen.

Mirabell looked he other way as Katniss sat beside her "Mirabelle I know how you feel." Katniss began. Curious, Mira turned towards her wiping the tears away from her eyes as she began to speak "You can't possibly understand how I feel." She replied Katniss smiled a little and ran a hand through her dark hair. "No your right I can't but listen many families lost a loved one during the rebellion I lost my sister I blamed myself for it." Stunned the young brunette glanced at the Mockingjay with surprised eyes. She sd forgotten that Katniss also lost Prim her younger sister.

Mirabelle became frustrated Katniss knew than that the girl wanted to be left be alone so she gave her the privacy she needed "Dinner should be ready soon just coke out when you like it." Katniss said and closed the door behind her. Mira gave out a long sigh, she knew that Katniss was right that she wasn't the only one who lost a loved one but, that wasnt going to make Mira like her.

* * *

After thinking it through she decided to head out of her room and join the others for dinner it was Aston who met her in the hallway "Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded unable to trust her voice in case it broke mid sentence. Aston threw his arm around the girls shoulder as they walked towards the dinner cart and all eyes strayed on them "Don't you two make a dashing couple." Danika complimented as Peeta and Katniss snickeed a little. Aston quickly removed his arm from around her and Mira hurried to her seat hiding the blush with her hair.

She didn't want to become another "Star crossed lover" situation "I have no interest in him." Mirabelle stated quickly as Peeta laughed "Which is why your face is red as a cherry." Mira glaed at him and threw a dinner roll at his face as he held both his hands up in surrender.

Dinner went by nicely and even though Mira still felt concerned on the Katniss situation she stood at her chair while everyone looked up at her "I want Katniss to mentor me." Danika blinked and glanced over at Katniss whose hand was frozen mid air with food on her fork.

"Are you sure?" Katniss managed to ask as Mirabelle glanced over at her giving her a smirk "Don't you know the saying?" She asked and when no one responded she decided to answer.

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

* * *

 **A/N: That ends chapter two! Did you like it? Let me know in the review section!**

 **P.S sorry it's so short**


End file.
